Sober
by BlueEyes444
Summary: It's becoming harder to pretend that nothing's going on. /Various Marauder era pairings, dark.


**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

**Warning:** Abuse, implied slash and femslash

**Thanks to my beta, MrsBates93**.

* * *

i. narcissa/lucius

They have a screaming row that involves a slap across her face and makes him storm away from her and makes her want to cry but she doesn't, won't, because Blacks aren't supposed to cry and crying is dangerous, so instead she punches the wall and breaks her hand.

(Anger is safe, anger is okay, anger is strength.)

He sneaks into her dorm that night and apologizes softly and she forgives him, because that's what she's supposed to do and when he leaves, she allows the anger to rush through her blood.

Because anger is safe.

(And she needs to be safe and loving Lucius is far from safe.)

* * *

ii. regulus/marlene

What they have is a little bit destructive, and a little bit mad.

He's Slytherin's prince; old, dark, out of control and so very out of her reach.

She's Gryffindor's little princess; hot, brave, wild and she's always liked a challenge.

And when they come together, it's an explosion of fire and ice, of words and taunts.

Stand back, ladies and gentleman, and enjoy the fireworks.

* * *

iii. alice/frank

He's not jealous. Of course he isn't.

Because why would he be? He and Alice are just friends, nothing more, nothing less. He isn't jealous because there's no reason for him to be.

So why is his gut twisting like this as he watches her snog her new boyfriend?

He's not jealous.

(Right?)

* * *

iv. bellatrix/rodolphus

The thing is, despite what people seem to think, you two really do love each other.

His kisses cause your heart to skip a beat, he promises you forever, and you really do believe him and he's just as wild and mad and out of control as you are and dare you say that he's your other half?

So what if his gaze lingers on your youngest cousin's arse a little too long? You're not one to judge seeing that you're shagging little Alice Logan every other week.

* * *

v. sirius/sybil

He doesn't understand it. Doesn't understand why this strange little Ravenclaw has such a hold on him.

She babbles on about the Sight and rambles on about what she sees in her crystal ball and she's shy and awkward and she's far from comfortable around people and all in all, she and Sirius are complete opposites, nothing in common.

So, he doesn't understand why he can't seem to get her out of his head.

* * *

vi. james/lily

James tells her she's beautiful and she retorts that flattery will get him nowhere with her.

She turns away to hide the blush that has painted her cheeks.

* * *

vii. narcissa/snape

She sneaks into his dorm in the middle of the night and he's not sure why she's apologizing because hey, it's not like she asked for the current scum she's shagging to like painting her flesh dark shades of purple.

They slip out and into the Room of Requirement, no words are spoken as he lathers healing balm across her skin.

After he finishes, she whispers a broken "thank you" and for a moment, he sees under her ice queen facade and sees the scared little girl that she really is underneath. He blinks and she is back to being the fallen angel, the ice queen, that she likes to make everyone think she is.

* * *

viii. remus/tonks

Remus loves her and he really shouldn't because while she's innocent and pure, he's a monster and if he touches her, loves her, he'll ruin her innocence and he won't do that, he can't.

So, he tries to stay away from her, and there's hurt in her eyes but he's doing it for her, right?

* * *

ix. mary/sirius

I don't understand, I really don't. I must have done something wrong, because why else would I feel this way towards you?

Do you even know what you're doing to me? Sometimes, I swear that you must. You're not stupid. But then you tease me in that way that is just us and then I think that maybe you really don't know. I don't understand, and I want to, I really do, but I don't.

What's happening to us? Are we falling apart? Is the war and your family finally becoming too much for you? I don't understand, please talk to me. I would rather deal with these crippling feelings forever then for you to shut me out. It's my fault, isn't it? I know it is. I'm sorry.

After everything we've been through, is this how we have turned out? I don't get it but I'm trying, I really am.

Tell me, Sirius.

What do you want from me?

* * *

x. ted/andromeda

He's a fool. A bloody fool.

Because she's a Black and she's a Pureblood so why is he wasting his time on a woman that won't or can't ever love him back?

But he can't stop loving her, because he's an addict and she's his drug.

She gives him a small smile, her arm brushing his on her way past.

He smiles.


End file.
